As is well known in the poultry processing field, there have been provided a number of poultry carcass cutting machines. However, prior cutting machines have not been sufficiently economical, reliable, or otherwise satisfactory to effectively eliminate hand cutting. Applicant is aware of the prior art disclosed in the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,941,238 Reeves 3,177,520 Vogt et al 3,564,644 Cannon 3,624,863 Gasbarro 3,639,945 Duncan et al 3,816,874 Jahnke 3,943,600 Cramer 3,946,461 Martin 3,950,820 Duncan et al 4,016,624 Martin et al 4,019,223 Baker 4,067,085 Gasbarro 4,083,083 Duncan et al 4,184,229 Soran 4,214,345 Duncan et al 4,251,901 Thomas et al ______________________________________
The closest prior art is probably that of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,624,863 and 4,067,085 to Gasbarro. However, there is absent from the prior art any suggestion of applicant's unique carcass clamp and its advantageous relationship with the mandrel and leg pullers, as well as applicant's unique shear action cutter blades and their improved cooperation with the mandrel.